


Such pretty petals. For a deadly disease...

by Strawberry_Stark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, I love me some angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi has Hanahaki, and blood, hanahaki, slow burn?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Stark/pseuds/Strawberry_Stark
Summary: Hanahaki disease.In which the infected person grows flowers inside their lungs if they have unrequited love. The only known cures are to confess to the person you love. Or have it surgically removed, if neither options are taken, the infected person will die a slow painful death.———A story in which Yamaguchi Tadashi, gets Hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 61





	Such pretty petals. For a deadly disease...

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s that Hanahaki fic I promised, I don’t know how many chapters yet, sorry. There’s not enough Hanahaki fics for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, so I had to make my own!
> 
> I don’t know how often I will update due to my main focus being on my series “Falling for him more everyday. (But does he feel the same?)”
> 
> But I hope to update maybe once every two weeks? Possibly more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short introduction to the story and stick around for the rest of it. If you like angst and slow burns... Well, this is for you! <3

He had known for a while now,

his feelings only got more and more hard to ignore as the years went by, Yamaguchi knew that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake them, he tried so hard to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach and the smiles that would stretch across his face unintentionally when he saw the boy, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

  
  


He was beautiful, absolutely stunning in his eyes, His two golden orbs so deep and mysterious you could get lost in them. Their deep amber-like color easy to gaze at time and time again, still as captivating as the first time he looked him in the eyes.

  
  
  


The small smirks and smiles he would occasionally give to few people, few people that should know how rare it is to receive such a smile from the boy, but they never appreciated it as much as they should. He was rather sotic at times, uncaring of the things around him, or showing no emotion at all, 

  
  


But he knew, he knew all the emotions he could portray, but he just chose not to most of the time.

  
  


He was captivated by the tall blond, His aforementioned eyes, his smile, his strawberry blond hair, all of it.

  
  


His personality was quite the predicament, he would be sarcastic and rude at times, acting like he didn't care, but he knew he did. He masked his feelings a good deal, he had become quite the actor in all the years he’d known him. And it was painful sometimes to see him hide his emotions when he was clearly hurting.

  
  


But Yamaguchi had seen his sensitive side, his caring side, he had seen him being thoughtful and sweet, laughing and smiling, and even crying.

  
  


He felt such an intense swarm of emotions when he was with him, he wished he could hold him close and call him his partner, to let others know that he was the most important person in his life. But he couldn’t,

  
  


He was too afraid to tell him,

  
  


Yamaguchi Tadashi, was head over heels _in love._

  
  


With none other than _Tsukishima Kei_.

  
  


And that’s what made this all the more difficult,

  
  


He clutched a hand over his mouth, tears brimming at the edge of his gaze after violently coughing. Flower petals scatter across the floor and across his clothing, mixed with splatters of blood. He had Hanahaki Disease. 

  
  


Tears flowed down his face slowly, realization dawning on him, this was the first time he had ever experienced something like this. The percentage of people that got Hanahaki was very low, but not impossible as he just discovered. 

  
  


The only way to cure the disease naturally was to confess your feelings to the person you have them for. Otherwise the flowers growing in your body would take over, vines wrapping around the heart, as the petals of whatever flower your body created fill up your lungs, slowly but surely making it incapable to breathe. A painful way to go really. 

  
  


Or he could have the greenery growing inside him surgically removed, which would make him lose all romantic feelings for him, it would change everything. He would never see Tsukishima the same. 

  
  


He had only ever heard of a few people in Karasuno that had gotten the disease, from what he heard most all of them confessed and it turned out well for them, their feelings being mutual. But one person went with the surgical route… All his friends noticed the change the day after the operation, he seemed the same to all of them, but when it came to the person he was in love with, he was all but emotionless towards them. Yamaguchi didn’t want that, if he couldn’t be himself around Tsukishima… He would rather suffer the consequences of the fatal disease. 

  
  


He knew as soon as he saw the petals he didn’t want the surgery, but it was an option, an option he threw off the table.

  
  


His only other choices, confess and be rejected, or death.

  
  


A choked off sob escapes him, more tears, vision blurred, he sat on his bathroom floor only registering the salty water streaming from his eyes and the blurred colorful petals scattered around him, he coughs once more, a painful feeling in his throat as he pukes another petal, blood caking this one entirely. It was a beautiful yellow rose petal, many people had said that the color of the petals was your crushes favorite, he knew a while ago that yellow was Tsukishima’s favorite color, but it was reassuring to know he didn’t lie. Not that it was very helpful at the moment. He wipes his mouth smearing tears and blood across his face, his body shaking violently as he thinks of what he’s going to do next.

  
  


He tries to think but his mind is buzzing and he can’t seem to focus on anything other than the blood and flowers around him, can’t seem to focus on a way out of this, a way to get help, should he tell someone? Anyone?

  
  


He wasn’t going to consider the surgery, he couldn’t.

  
  


Tsukishima meant too much to him for that.

  
  


More fresh hot tears flow from his eyes, the small sting behind his eyelids from the constant streams of tears that kept on falling, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop crying, it was out of his hands at this point, he wasn’t even bothering to wipe the tears as they rolled down his freckled face and onto his chin, before dropping to the floor where he sat with his legs on either side of him surrounded by petals and blood.

  
  


He eventually wipes his tears once more, the liquid collecting on his hand turned red by the blood scattered on his face and hands, creating a light red tear and blood mixture.

  
  


He stares at his hand, not being too squeamish of blood it didn’t affect him too much. He picks himself up off the ground, using what little energy he had left and cleans up the flowers, flushing them down the toilet as the water in the bowl goes red as it swirls down, the blood washing off the rose petals. He cleans off his face and hands, then washes his shirt, the blood speckled on it was sure to stain but he tried to save it anyways.

  
  


That night he sat in his bed, staring up at his ceiling, going through his options, 

_Life or death… Life… Or death…_

_Confess and be rejected, by the one person I love more than anything… Letting him know how I feel, changing our friendship forever, and possibly ending it._

_Or savoring these last few weeks I have, keeping things the way they are and staying by Tuskishima’s side pretending I’m alright. And then dying…_

And if it meant keeping Tsukishima with him, making sure he wouldn’t know of his feelings, not scaring him away, not losing the only best friend he ever had…

  
  
  
  


He would die for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have to torture poor baby Yama, but you have to get used to it... This is angst after all...
> 
> Also I’m aware there are many different portrayals of Hanahaki, but this is my take on it, its what I found most common in my research, I know some versions are slightly different, and also some say certain flowers mean something, but I couldn’t find any source for this, so I winged it and gave him roses.
> 
> I may make some art for this fic along the line as well.
> 
> I hope you have a good day and enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
